Leap of Faith
by SomeoneElsesDream
Summary: Our beloved Jareth is dying and Sarah may be the only one who can save him. Will She? This is my first FF. Please RR and be gentle. I'm back! New chappies up now.
1. It Begins

Authors Note: I apologize in advance if this storyline has already been used by someone else. I have not yet had a chance to read everyone's Labyrinth work. All I want to do is get this darn storyline out of my head. Also: The parental guide on this story might change. There are a few things I haven't decided yet so pay attention as each chapter goes up. It could get hot in here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I may create a few new things to own, but for now it is all someone else's genius. Sue if you must...all I have is debt. You can have that if you want.

Chapter 1 - It Begins

Jareth was dying. It seems strange for an immortal King to die, but...he's dying. Ever since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth and refused Jereth's "generous" offer our King has been unable to go on. What is killing him?? He is. He got it into his head that he didn't want to live anymore. Slowly but surely he has been willing himself to death. Anyone who knows Jareth knows he is very strong willed, but Hoggle and Sarah's other friends have a plan. They're gonna get Sarah back into the Labyrinth. Somehow.

Sarah just turned 18 and she doesn't feel any different. Her father and stepmother are still pestering her to pick a college or University and the Labyrinth still haunts her dreams. Nothing has changed much in the last 3 years. Whenever Sarah thinks about her time in the Labyrinth she has to focus to think of her friends. Mostly she thinks of Jareth and his "generous" propositions. How different her life would be if she had done a few things differently. No school, irritating parents, boys trying to get her to sleep with them, and best of all, no boredom. If there is one thing you can say about Jareth (and you could say plenty), it is that he is never boring. Everything around him is an adventure. What the hell is she doing thinking of Jareth again? Damn that man, will she never be able to live in peace?

For a long time it seemed like the Labyrinth was an elaborate dream, then Toby got older and Sarah was forced to realize that everything was real. Toby remembered a lot considering he was not yet two when Sarah wished him away. God, it seems like ages ago. Sarah hadn't touched her copy of the story since that tragic day. Well, almost tragic. Please God let him not ask about the Goblin King again today. Sarah never knew what to tell Toby when he asked about Jareth...what could you tell a child about love and pain? Nothing Jareth told her had worked. "I wish I could have seen things differently then...but what does a 15 year old girl know of love?" Sarah mused to herself aloud. She laughed at herself, "What do I know of love now?" Sarah thought. "Jareth, all I know of love is what you taught me, but I still don't know enough."


	2. The Calling

Chapter 2 – The Calling

Hoggle was concerned. It seemed their whole plan depended on Sarah wanting to talk to them. It had been a really long time since Sarah contacted her friends. What if she never wanted to speak to them again? Would the Goblin King really die? Even if they told Sarah, would she help them? There were too many questions. Sarah was older now, maybe she didn't believe in magic anymore.

------------

Back in her room, Sarah was contemplating the same thing. Magic. The rational part of Sarah's brain kept saying, "There is no way that all those things happened. You read the story to Toby and now you are both imagining things." Then, as always, came the reply "Yes, but what if?" These conversations with self seemed to happen more frequently. Sarah couldn't get the Labyrinth out of her head. Was it real? Or was it an elaborate fantasy created by her mind? Would she ever know for sure? Maybe Sarah should try to call on her friends that way when no one came her life could go back to normal. Well, as normal as the life of an 18-year-old girl can be.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Sarah sat at her vanity and summoned Hoggle.

----------

Hoggle jumped off the toadstool he was sitting on as if he had been bit by a fairy. Sarah was calling him. Oh Gods! What was he going to say? What was she going to say? He had better answer her call before she stopped trying. Straightening his wrinkled and grubby shirt Hoggle took a deep breath for courage and answered Sarah's call.


	3. Hoggle Speaks

**Authors Note: **I am sorry my first two chapters were so short. I am trying to make them longer. I just get impatient to put them up. Well a HUGE thanks goes out to my first 3 reviewers - You guys ROCK!! I hope you review again to let me know what you think of my progress. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 3 – Hoggle Speaks

Sarah sighed sadly. "I guess it was a dream," she mused to herself aloud, "It's too bad." Just as Sarah rose and went to leave the room she heard a voice. "Sarah?" The voice said, not sounding too sure of itself. Sarah whirled around to confront the voice. "Hoggle?" she asked in a weak and shaking voice "Is that you?" Hoggle gave his little smile "Or course it's me, you called you know." Sarah laughed, "I knew you were real!" The duo hugged and pranced around for a moment before Hoggle remembered his mission. "Sarah I have to tell you something" Hoggle said gravely. Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. Did Hoggle not want Sarah to contact the Underground? Would Jareth be angry with him? "You know you can tell me anything Hoggle, we're friends," Sarah said finally.

----------

Back in the Underground, Jareth's condition in slowly getting worse. With a will as strong as his, anything he wants he gets. Apparently even Death can be commanded. The goblins are running amuck and causing more chaos than usual. With no King to command and/or control them, they have given in to their nature, blissfully destroying everything.

----------

Hoggle had to clear his throat a few times. It seemed the words had jumbled together there and didn't want to come out. Sarah was worried; whatever Hoggle had to say couldn't be good. Look at his face, that's not a happy face. "Sarah" Hoggle squeaked, coughed and tried again "Sarah, there's a problem in the Underground." There, good start. Sarah's eyes went wide, what problem existed that Jareth couldn't fix and why on earth was Hoggle coming to her with it? "Go on Hoggle, I'm listening." At that Hoggle muttered something under his breath about "women" and their impatience. Sarah, having heard this, fixed him with her best "I'm not impressed mister" look and Hoggle continued. "It's Jareth, He's dying Sarah." There, he said it. Sarah felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, she couldn't breathe.


	4. Finding the Words

**Authors Note: **I know I said that the chapters would get longer (I'll try!) but it is so hard to keep a story cohesive when I am also doing 42 million other things while writing. Thanks for your patience. Keep reviewing!!

Chapter 4 – Finding the Words

Sarah was stunned; the almighty and untouchable Jareth was dying? How was that even possible? What on earth (or in the Underground) could possibly kill him? Wait, Hoggle said dying, not dead. "Hoggle, how is that possible?" Sarah asked softly. Hoggle sighed, "He wishes it." He replied. Sarah sat heavily on her bed and Hoggle quickly jumped up to sit beside her. Jareth wishes death? What would cause such a powerful.... man to wish himself to death? The Jareth Sarah remembers was so strong, so mindlessly unbending. "What do you mean, 'He wishes it' Hoggle?" She finally asked, getting her thoughts in order. Hoggle shrugged, "Just that, he doesn't want to live anymore so he is choosing to die." Hoggle said this as if it were a perfectly natural thing, when really he was very confused by it. Sarah tried valiantly to contain the tears threatening to fall. Jareth, her Jareth, was dying. "What can I do?" Sarah whispered afraid if she raised her voice at all the emotions so tightly in check would flood out. Hoggle looked up at her, surprised at the offer. He thought he would have to work for her to want to help. Did Sarah love Jareth?

--------------

Back in the Underground Jareth is getting ready to give up. All these years he has watched his beautiful Sarah grow up and live her mortal live in the Aboveground. Jareth never stopped loving Sarah and he enjoyed watching her grow up into a beautiful and mature young woman. Then it occurred to him: When Sarah was done growing up she would forget the Underground! She would forget the Goblin King! This was not a tragedy Jareth could bear. In a moment of absolute desperation Jareth began to allow himself to die. It is not commonly known, even in the Underground, but Fay can die only two ways: cold iron, and great emotional pain. If a Fay ever gives in to great sorrow, despair, hate, or pain they will die. Jareth, being a master of his emotions had refused for a long time to give into the great swelling pain within his heart. Now, it seemed, all hope was lost.

---------------

Hoggle weighted his words carefully. If he said the wrong thing Sarah might refuse to help and then the Labyrinth, the Goblin City and everything he knew would be lost forever. "Sarah, we want you to come to the Underground. I don't know if it will work, but you may be able to save Jareth." Hoggle closed his eyes with resignation and waited for the words that would either doom or save his home. Sarah bowed her head and thought desperately. Go back? To the Labyrinth, No!! That was the place where dreams and nightmares lived, a place Sarah swore she would never return to. Jareth. Could she really just let him die when there was a chance, however small, that she could save him?? Sarah raised her emotion filled eyes to Hoggle, "You said 'We', who's 'We'?" Sarah asked. Hoggle looked up, surprised, "Why, Ludo, and Sir Diddamus of course." Hoggle said in a voice that clearly said "who else?" Sarah smiled briefly at the thought of her other wonderful friends. "I'm not sure if I can do this Hoggle," she said "How would I get to the Labyrinth?" Hoggle laughed, "The same way little Toby got there of course," he said "Wish yourself there." Sarah looked surprised "I can do that?" Hoggle jumped off the bed "Of course you can. Wish Sarah, please." Sarah took a last look at her room, a deep breath and uttered the words that would, for the second time, change her life.


	5. Down In The Underground

**Authors Note: **I will try to make the chapters longer. I am not on my home computer right now and I can't get back online untill Wednesday. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys gave me some great suggestions. I will try my best to make things better.

Chapter 5 - Down In The Underground

"I Wish The Goblin King Would Take Me Away" Sarah said "Right Now." Hoggle's smiling face was the last thing Sarah saw before her world exploded in a fury of glitter and stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth sat bolt upright in his bed, Sarah was calling to him again. Was this some fever-induced dream or was his true love really asking to be taken? Only one way to find out. Jareth sent a crystal to get her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah landed in the center of the throne room right on the back on an unsuspecting goblin. Quickly righting herself Sarah looked around. Nothing had really changed in 3 years except for the absence of Jareth. Sarah was puzzled, if he brought her here, where was he? Hoggle came in through the door. "Didn't you travel here with me?" Sarah asked, puzzled by his appearance. Hoggle shrugged "Goblins have to travel a different way" was his only answer. It never mattered much to Hoggle how he traveled. Sarah didn't like this evasive answer but said nothing, she moved to the window to see as much of the rest of the Underground as she could.

Jareth struggled to get out of bed. His lady had arrived and he mustn't greet her looking as he did. Loudly summoning whatever goblin waited outside his door Jareth prepared himself. Sending the goblin to fetch Sarah from the throne room, where he knew she was, Jareth summoned a crystal to change his clothes. Normally he preferred to do such things himself but he knew he was too weak.

Sarah whirled around at a touch on her elbow; it was one of the goblins. "His majesty requests your presence at once" was all the small creature said. Sarah moved from the window eager to see the King. The goblins lead her into a winding staircase that Sarah didn't remember from her last trip into the castle. "His majesty's rooms are at the top of the stairs" the goblin said, disappearing before Sarah could say a word. Frowning at the stairs, Sarah decided she had to go up. Why else had she come if not to see Jareth? How could she now, after all she had been through, be afraid?

Jareth paced his room as quickly and aggressively as he could, considering his weakened condition. "Sarah was taking her time," he thought with a smirk, "some things never change."

Just then there was a knock at the door, a soft almost tentative sound. Sarah waited, trying valiantly to remember to breathe. Jareth opened the door and looked full on into the face of the sun. Sarah had returned to him of her own free will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** - Now that Sarah is back in the Underground things will pick up. I'm sorry it was a bit slow going for a while. I'll try to pick things up without losing my barely together plot. ;)


	6. Sarah's Jareth

**Authors Note: **I have to thank all of my reviewers. You guys have given me a lot to think about and encorporate into my story. I am glad that so many of you have taken the time to read and review my first story. It will get better, I promise.

Chapter 6 - Sarah's Jareth

_Do you remember loves first kiss?_

_The dance beneath the sky_

_A warm and gentle shifting breeze_

_The swift and hard goodbye._

_A time when moments linger on_

_Desire burns like a fire_

_A look, a touch, a simple thing_

_The human heart inspired._

Sarah looked up into Jareth's eyes, "God I love this man", she thought to herself. Her eyes took in every inch of his appearance as a hungry man takes in a feast. His skin was sallow and his eyes faded, but this made him no less beautiful in Sarah's eyes. This was the man who had haunted her dreams for three years, here, in the flesh. "What have I done to him?" Sarah thought, immediately blaming herself for his sad condition. "This powerful, amazing man reduced to a mere shell of himself," thought Sarah "and why? Because a selfish girl who knew nothing of love refused him." Sarah sighed, "Would that I had been smarter."

Jareth invited her into the room with the wave of a manicured hand. Sarah tentatively stepped inside. The room was quite large, most of the space taken up by a four-poster bed. It was one of those beds from the old days when whole families slept together. Wall hangings and bedding were done in bold shades of red, black, blue, and green with sprinklings of sliver and gold. This was definitely a man's room. In the corner by a large window was a small sitting area. This is where Jareth gestured they were to sit. The tension level in the room was thick enough to see. Sarah sat uncomfortably on the edge of her seat, afraid of what Jareth would have to say. After three years she had decided to return, for what? To apologize, to beg him to save himself? Why? What on earth could have possessed her to return? Sarah didn't have an answer. How could she tell Jareth the loved him? How was she supposed to find the words? Jareth just stared at Sarah with seemingly infinite patience. The battle within her mind was evident.

Suddenly a goblin appeared at her side with wine. Sarah didn't hear him come in. Gratefully accepting a glass Sarah took a tentative sip. It was ambrosia. Sliding down her throat like a velvet caress it left her feeling just the faintest touch of warmth. Looking up at Jareth over the rim of her glass Sarah summoned her courage. "You know why I have come?" she asked softly. Jareth merely raised an ironic eyebrow in question. Sarah sighed; he wouldn't make this easy would he? "Hoggle has informed me that you are...ill," she said, "I see this is true." Jareth simply looked at her, waiting for her next words. "What happened to you Jareth?" she asked finally. It was Jareth's turn to sigh. He seemed to weigh his answer, giving Sarah time to drink more of her delicious wine. "Many things have changed since you were here last Sarah" he said finally, his voice the same caress as before. "My kingdom has changed, and I have changed with it." Sarah frowned, "You are dying because things have changed?" she asked, "This makes no sense." Jareth smiled, "Whoever said I was dying?" Sarah was angry. If Hoggle had lied to her she was going to have words with her little goblin friend. "I was lead to believe your situation was quite bad, I was told I was needed here" Sarah said, "If this is untrue then I will leave." Jareth sat upright in his chair "Leave?" he questioned in his demanding voice "You will do no such thing" he commanded harshly. Sarah was outraged, how dare he think to command her. "I will do whatever I wish Jareth, I am not yours to command. You have no power over me." Sarah's words lay heavy in the room. There was so much anger and misunderstanding, and pride. Neither would back down from their words, neither was willing to bend. It seemed as though the night itself held its breath. Waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I wanted this and the next chapter to be seperate. Yes, I could have done them as one large chapter but I felt that it held more.....I don't know. To have them seperate.


	7. Jareth's Vision

Chapter 7 - Jareth's Vision

_Do you remember loves first kiss?_

_The dance beneath the sky_

_A warm and gentle shifting breeze_

_The swift and hard goodbye._

_A time when moments linger on_

_Desire burns like a fire_

_A look, a touch, a simple thing_

_The human heart inspired._

Jareth looked at Sarah with a longing barely concealed. This was the woman he had always wanted, always waited for. Sarah, if possible, looked even more beautiful than she ever had. Not one to lie to himself, Jareth admitted to looking in on Sarah from time to time. What use was infinite power if you didn't use it? Her beauty had grown truer with her age and no man could resist it. "Her eyes look so sad" Jareth thought "Have I made her unhappy somehow?" Realizing he had done nothing but stare at her for the last few minutes Jareth motioned her to enter.

Jareth knew his room was magnificent, he designed everything himself, but he took pleasure in her evident approval of his sanctuary. Jareth eyed his bed covetously, Gods he was tired. Just being out of bed was a drain on his very limited energy resources. Gesturing to the small seating area in the corner Jareth sunk gratefully into one of the wide chairs. Was she ever going to say something? Jareth thought, torturing himself with visions of why she had come. What would he do if she left him? Jareth looked at Sarah expectantly, his eyes showing none of his panic. She wasn't talking. Damn the woman, well Jareth was damned if he would speak first. Telepathically summoning a goblin to fetch a bottle of his best wine Jareth settled into his chair to wait her out.

"You know why I have come?" Sarah asked. Jareth raised an eyebrow, was he supposed to know? He didn't even know how she figured out to say the damn words. Sarah sighed, "Hoggle has informed me that you are...ill." She said finally "I see this is true." Jareth was shocked, was his condition so obvious? He sighed. He couldn't very well tell her that he was dying because she didn't love him. Once a fool was once too often for Jareth's tastes. Never again would he give this mortal woman a grip on his heart...or soul. "Many things have changed since you were here last Sarah" he said evasively, trying to sound like his usual self, when all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. "My kingdom has changed and I have changed with it." What! What the hell was that? He thought to himself, she's never going to buy that load of rubbish. Oh Gods just dump me into the Bog of Eternal Stench and be done with this torture. Sarah was frowning, "You are dying because things have changed? This makes no sense," she said. Jareth smiled, she still had the nerve to challenge him. How empty the days had been since she defeated him. Dying? How the hell did she know that! Jareth smiled, hiding his seething rage "Whoever said I was dying?" Sarah's face clouded with anger, God she was beautiful. "I was lead to believe your situation was quite bad, I was told I was needed here" she said, "If this is untrue then I will leave." Jareth sat bolt upright in his chair, she couldn't leave! What would he do if he lost her again? "Leave?" He questioned in a hard voice, trying valiantly not to betray the shaking fear inside his heart, "You will do no such thing." Sarah looked really mad, that was the wrong thing to say and Jareth regretted the words as soon as he had said them. "I will do whatever I wish Jareth, I am not yours to command. You have no power over me." Sarah spat the angry words into Jareth's face. The words struck Jareth's soul. No Sarah! He longed to cry out, I am yours to command. But the weight of a man's pride is immeasurable and so Jareth said nothing. Jareth simply sat there, chest heaving with the effort not to break down. The night itself seemed to wait with baited breath.

**A/N: **Well, this is the other side of the coin. Let me know what you think. I will have more posted tomorrow hopefully. R/R and enjoy as always.


	8. Understanding and Innocence

**Authors Note:** I have to give HUGE thanks to the following loyal reviewers: Sennethe, LadySorrow, Moonjava, draegon-fire, and LadyAiviel who have reviewed consistently. Your help and support has meant a lot to me. Thanks guys. I am trying to incorporate many of your suggestions into my future chapters. Please keep letting me know what you think.

Chapter 8 – Understanding and Innocence

Jareth forced himself to look away from the angry woman before him. He was so afraid if he kept looking into her passion filled eyes he would do something else worth regretting. Speak in anger and repent at leisure seemed to be all Jareth could do with Sarah. Whatever had possessed him to speak to her like that? In his mind Jareth had planned to woo her with soft words, confessions of his heart. Now, it seemed, all might very well be lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was furious. How dare he speak to her in such a manner? Who did he think he was? If that's all I'm going to get for coming here to save his ass.... let him die, Sarah thought to herself. No, she relented; I can't just let him die. This is the man who holds so much of my heart; can't he see what this is doing to me? Looking down into her now empty wine glass Sarah sighed; this was not the meeting she had anticipated. What a fool am I, she thought, dreaming of love and fairy tales at my age. Goblin Kings don't fall in love with foolish mortal women who throw everything of value away.

"Jareth?" Sarah questioned softly

"What?" said Jareth in a cold voice tearing himself back into reality.

"I'm sorry."

"No Sarah, I am sorry" Jareth said softly, immediately contrite.

"I didn't mean it."

"Oh you didn't?" he said in an ironic voice

Sarah laughed

"You meant it Sarah," said Jareth "I know how I must seem."

"No, it isn't like that. I just..."

"You just?"

"I had all these expectations I guess."

"Ah." Jareth frowned slightly "What did you expect?"

"It's silly" Sarah said, blushing "I don't want you to laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you Sarah."

"Yeah right, I believe that." Sarah said, under her breath.

"I heard that you know." Jareth said with a smile

"Well meah" said Sarah sticking her tongue out childishly

"Well meah?" said Jareth, "So mature."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, surprised when Jareth laughed with her. His laugh was refreshingly without malice or contempt. Unlike so much else about him, Sarah thought to herself. Jareth was taken aback at the air of innocent pleasure Sarah exuded. There was little innocence here in the Underground. Sarah's presence was like a breath of fresh air. Jareth hoped he could convince her to stay. Sarah was just thinking about how comfortable this felt. I wish I could stay, she thought with an air of sadness.

There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Come in" Jareth called, trying to contain his laughter

Hoggle stepped cautiously inside. Was that laughing he heard when he was outside? Hoggle was concerned that Sarah had been in Jareth's room the better part of the night.

"I...uh...Sarah are you alright then?" Hoggle asked, stuttering

"Of course I am Hoggle" Sarah replied with a smile "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hoggle had the grace to blush at this

"Yes Hogbrain, why wouldn't she be?" Jareth asked, the edge of steel back in his voice

"Jareth!" Sarah reprimanded, "Hoggle as you can see I am fine. It's alright."

Hoggle heaved a big sigh and left the room as quietly as he had come in.

Jareth looked up at the clock on the wall, it was almost 13 o'clock. Sarah must be exhausted.

"Sarah, would you like to rest now?" He asked with concern

Sarah just yawned not really caring

Jareth took this for a yes and realized there was no room prepared for Sarah's use. Where was she supposed to sleep?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – I am going to be traveling for the next week so this will be my last update for a while. I promise to write more when I can. Please let me know what you think of this new development.


	9. Beds, Friends, and Good Intentions

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry. I got so caught up in writing other stuff that I completely forgot to finish my first story. I am back now and I promise that this will get finished. It's hard to go back to this style of writing now that I have two other stories that are completely different. As always read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 9 - Beds, Friends, and Good Intentions

After a brief mental struggle, Jareth decided to be noble and give Sarah the bed. The chairs wouldn't be too uncomfortable, not as nice as the bed mind you, but not bad for all that. Moving quickly across the room, Jareth turned down the bed. Giving a last longing look at the feathery softness, me moved back to Sarah, who was completely asleep.

"Sarah?"

Nothing.

"Sarah? Can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

Jareth sighed, he really wasn't well enough to be doing things like this. Debating again whether or not to put Sarah in the bed, his inner gentleman won. Cradling Sarah gently in his arms he carried her to the bedside. There was no way he was going to undress her, she'd kill him, and he didn't think she would be comfortable sleeping in denim pants and a cotton shirt, what was he going to do? In the end, deciding that it was better not to undress her, or allow anyone else to, Sarah was put to bed fully clothed. Jareth couldn't help but feel content. The woman he loved more than anything was back in his life, and incidentally, in his bed. What more could a man ask for? Curling up in the wing chair he had taken Sarah out of, Jareth gave a last look at her sleeping form, and fell fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was hot and uncomfortable. As she fought to wake up, she realized she was fully dressed and tangled in some really soft sheets. Sitting up, Sarah realized immediately where she was. It wasn't a dream after all, she really had come back to the Labyrinth. A small sound in the corner drew her attention. There, curled up in all his majesty, was Jareth. Sarah couldn't help but smile, the Goblin King had a noble side after all. Either that or a strong survival instinct, Sarah thought, giggling in spite of herself. At the sound of her laughter, Jareth stirred. Stiff and sore, Jareth woke to see Sarah sitting on his bed, tangled in his sheets, laughing. There were definitely worse things to wake up to. A knock at the door reminded Jareth of the worse things.

"What?" he demanded in a gruff voice, the last traces of a smile fading from Sarah's face.

"Sir?" it was Hoggle on the other side.

"What do you want Hogbrain?"

"I was looking for Sarah."

"I'm here Hoggle, you can come in."

On the other side of the door, Hoggle turned bright pink. What on earth was Sarah doing in Jareth's bedroom at this hour of the morning? None of the goblins had seen Sarah leave the night before...did she? Hoggle couldn't bring himself to consider such things. Bracing himself for what he was sure was going to be a terrible sight, Hoggle was left quite disappointed. Sarah had succeeded in untangling herself from the bedclothes, Jareth was still in the chair, and they both had all their clothes on. It could have been worse.

"Sarah?" Hoggle questioned timidly

"Yes Hoggle?"

"Lugo and Sir Diddamus are going to be arriving this afternoon from the Enchanted Forest and I wondered..if you're not doing nothin'...did you want to..."Hoggle trailed off at the strange look on Jareth's face.

"Of course I want to see them. You must promise to come and get me the moment they arrive."

"Alright. I'll go now." With a last weak smile at Sarah, Hoggle backed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Jareth shared a lazy breakfast in the little corner Jareth had slept in the night before. Each were aware of every nuance of the other, each was lost in their own contemplations. Jareth, for his part, was trying very hard not to allow his mind to wonder in...romantic directions regarding Sarah. He didn't know how ling she was going to be with him for, but odds were it wouldn't be forever. Sarah, however, was allowing her imagination full reign and the things she was thinking were not of the most...pure. There was one thing they had very much in common, intentions. Neither wanted a return to the verbal war of their previous acquaintance, or the night before, but they really didn't know any other way to behave together. If good intentions pave the road to hell, they were taking the fast train.


End file.
